seclusion
by catlapmilk
Summary: i hear those boys live by themselves in an empty dorm on the edge of campus... isn't it a little weird, when you think about it? rin/yukio. rated for adult themes.


some horrible incestuous adult material i wrote this morning for girlfriend. unfortunately i am very disappointed with the lack of good rin/yukio stuff so here is my contribution for now. i demand that i be thrown forever in semicolon jail.

once more, thank you always for reading.

* * *

A loud gasp as they surface for air, swollen lips pulling apart as they fiercely push away from each other; their dorm is empty and the room resounds with the older brother's heavy breathing. Yukio shifts his glasses back to propriety on his pale nose, forcing the flow of self-control back into himself. Another matter entirely, a deep desire spreads slowly outwards from his belly and runs rampant through Rin - he half-pounces but his twin expects him, countering with a shove firm enough to press the other down and against the sheets of his bed.

He growls, frustrated and impatient, and Yukio's hand - and now, he brings his weight to rest on his brother's lower body - is too heavy on his chest. The other doesn't speak, nor does he give Rin the opportunity; the moment he opens his mouth to protest Yukio is sliding two fingers to the back of his throat.

There's that sound again when he withdraws them, Rin gulping air into his lungs, red-faced and chin slick with spittle. Yukio's face is so carefully neutral that it infuriates the other, and he thrashes under his younger brother from a moment before those fingers press at his lips again. The demon stills, dark eyes flashing with understanding, and the boys watch each other as Rin sucks his twin's fingers into his mouth.

Yukio can feel the pointed edges of canine teeth, a contrast to how soft Rin's lips are; his tongue swirling around a knuckle. There's that composure, seemingly being siphoned through his fingertips; it's too much when Rin's eyelids drop to half mast, dreamlike. He pushes the boundary and there's a very real flash of horror in those eyes as his older brother chokes, gulping down oxygen as Yukio withdraws his fingers from Rin's mouth.

"What the hell, four-eyes?" he demands, but Yukio leans in and licks an apology against the curve of his frown. His tongue curves into wet heat, the sharpness of his brother's inhuman teeth grazing precariously over the tip of his tongue, and then suddenly, sinking into his bottom lip -

He shouts; a bolt of pain and Yukio can already feel it swelling, and there's blood. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing? You were the one trying to gag me!"

"It's not like I caused you any kind of physical injury!" Yukio fires back, lifting himself off of Rin and clutching at his jaw with one hand. Rin sits up, indignant, as the younger boy climbs off of the bed and hurries away to, presumably, the facilities.

He's still for a long moment before he lets out a moan of frustration, and follows him.

"Let me see," he tells Yukio, who is bent over the bathroom sink, blood draining away in the bottom. He grudgingly turns around, lip welling with a murky bead of red, brow furrowed in annoyance. To make matters only worse, Rin laughs.

"It's not that bad!" His younger brother looks murderous. Rin raises his hands defensively, laugh taking on a nervous pitch for a moment before he pacifies, "Come on, okay. I know what will make it feel better."

His fingers wrap around Yukio's jaw and he pulls him to where their mouths just brush together. He squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating the stinging pain but Rin's tongue feels even softer now than it had against his fingers, and after a moment his own snakes out to twist around the other's.

He curls a hand around the arm touching him, and then Yukio is reaching for the other as well, forcing them back behind Rin and up against the wall; he slides a thigh between his twin's legs and smirks. He scowls but unfortunately it is less effective than he wants it to be when Yukio chuckles, noting how Rin's back arches involuntarily at the contact.

"There you go again," he grits between clenched teeth. "That's unfair!"

Yukio only makes an amused sound, mouth moving to brush against his brother's neck, teeth barely nipping at the curve of his throat. "Yes, unfair indeed."

"Kinky bastard," he whispers, barely containing a grin himself.


End file.
